


Other Than An Earp

by pamma430



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamma430/pseuds/pamma430
Summary: Waverly had a quite complicated past, with murderers running rampant in her family for centuries, at least one in every decade as far back as she had researched. When she went to college, she changed her last name, which had in itself become infamous, and ignored her family history, trying to get the chance to create her own story. When she meets Nicole, a woman with a history of law enforcement who spent years searching for the Earp family in her family, Waverly pushes her away, when all she wants to do is get to know her more. Will Waverly's secret drive a wedge between them, or can Nicole see past the Earp family history for the girl that Waverly has become?





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Wynonna Earp or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the genius that is Emily Andras. 
> 
> There will be characters later in the story that do, however, belong to me.
> 
> This is my first WayHaught fic, so please be gentle with me! I know the first chapter is short, but I was just trying to get into the swing of this AU!

"Okay, so you have all of your clothes, your sheets, your notebooks...." Gus said to Waverly as the young woman finished loading up the red Jeep she had been gifted from Gus and Curtis just after high school graduation at the beginning of the summer. Now, she was headed off to the big city for university.

"Aunt Gus. I have everything. You know I checked my list at least three times, and I know for a fact you checked it twice too." Waverly smiled at her aunt, knowing the older woman was having trouble letting go. She wasn't ready for the youngest Earp to be out on her own.

Waverly's oldest sister, Willa, had died when the girl was four, along with her dad. It had been a horrible situation, one that Waverly had never spoken about, but Waverly and her other older sister, Wynonna, had been taken to live with Gus and Curtis after someone realized that Wynonna was taking sole care of Waverly for three weeks. Wynonna had been scared that she and Waverly would be separated, so they had kept it quiet for as long as they could.

A few weeks after Willa and Daddy had died, or rather been killed, Gus and Curtis sent Wynonna away. She was young, and therefore they didn't divulge all of the information to her, other than telling her that her big sister needed help that they couldn't give her. Over the next 13 years, Wynonna was in and out of her life, until she finally got on a plane and never came back when Waverly was 17.

"You're right, you're right. I guess it's time, huh?" Gus sighed heavily, shaking her head and pulling the brunette in for a hug. It took her a minute, but she finally let go and stepped away, watching Waverly get into the car.

"I'll see you in ten weeks for Thanksgiving break. I promise I'll call every other day." Waverly said out the window, before blowing Gus a kiss and driving down the dirt road leading out of town. 

To say it was a weird feeling for Waverly would be an understatement. She had never left town, other than short trips to the big city, and now she'd be gone until Thanksgiving. She was excited for the change, and even more excited for the chance she was being given to be someone new, someone who didn't have a horrible family history that was known by everyone in town. Someone other than an Earp.


	2. What Is This Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has just begun her journey at university....what is she in for??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own any of these characters!

The dirty looks that Waverly had received upon the teacher calling her name in her first class just reinforced her decision to avoid using her last name when at all possible. She knew that asking the teachers not to use it was pretty much out of the question, but any friends she potentially made outside of class could be none the wiser.

It had been two weeks since school started, and Waverly was nose deep in her studies. She was determined to succeed and pass with flying colors so that she could choose any Grad School that she wanted. When Waverly Earp committed to something, she saw it through. Every time.

Her roommate, Chrissy Nedley, was studious, but also had a bit of a wild side.   
During the week, they often had quiet music playing in the background while they both sat in various places around the room to study. On the weekends, however, there were often times that Chrissy would be out all night until she woke Waverly up coming in at 2AM. Many times, Waverly wanted to ask where she was, but she never did. Turns out, she didn’t have to.

“Waverly, hey!” Chrissy said loudly over the instrumental music that had been playing when she walked in. At the sudden interruption, Waverly put her finger on the last word she read, then looked up at her roomie with a smile.

“Chrissy, what’s up?” Waverly questioned, trying not to be annoyed that her studying was interrupted. She liked Chrissy, she really did, but she was trying to cram for a test that coming Friday. 

“Listen, a bunch of us are going out to Evan’s house on Friday night. I know you’ve been cramming for that big test, but I think you should come with. You’ve been in college for over two weeks now and I haven’t seen you talk to anyone other than me, our RA and your professors.” Chrissy noted, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow, almost challenging Waverly to argue her point.

“Listen, I…” Waverly started to say, slightly shaking her head while trying to come up with an excuse as to why she wouldn't be able to go out.

“Stop, wait. Don’t make any decisions yet. Wait and see how your test goes on Friday, and then decide if you need a night out, or maybe you’ll have earned one.” Chrissy shrugged, turning towards her desk and putting her book bag down, and her headphones quickly into her ears.

Waverly sat quietly, staring at the back of Chrissy’s head for a moment before turning back towards her desk. She wasn’t really the type to go out and party, but she also knew that maybe she did need to branch out a bit. She had been so afraid that people would find our her last name and judge her that she had become some what of a recluse. 

“Decide Friday.” Waverly mumbled to herself, getting back to her studies as she hummed along with the part of the song she knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday came faster than Waverly had hoped, and while she was confident in her material, there was always the underlying fear of failure in the back of her head. Once the test was finished, Waverly still felt that confidence, but now had to just wait and see what happened. 

As she walked out of the art history building, she turned back to look when someone yelled out. Just as that happened, however, she ran smack into someone, both of their books tumbling to the ground. 

“Shoot. I’m so sorry.” Waverly stuttered out without even looking at the other person, instead just seeing the mess of books on the ground. “I wasn’t paying attention, that was totally my…..” Waverly hesitated slightly, only then seeing exactly who she had run in to. 

The brunette had trouble forming words after seeing the girl crouched down in front of her now. With bright red hair and eyes that could kill, Waverly’s brain went to mush.

“...fault.” Waverly finished stuttering out, standing up in unison with the girl she had run into.

“You’re fine. Really. No harm no foul. But I am about to be late. Have a great day.” The mystery woman said quickly, clearly out of breath and in a rush. She quickly straightened out her bag on her shoulder and power walked into the building that Waverly had just walked out of.

As the red head walked away, Waverly stood frozen in her spot. Just as quickly, it seemed, she went into panic mode and rushed back to her dorm room. Thank goodness her classes were done for the day, because she was in no state to sit in a class. If there was one thing Waverly Earp knew right now, it was that she had never been attracted to a woman before, and that now she could no longer say that was true.


	3. Holy....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly goes out for the night to forget about her mini gay panic. Instead, something else entirely goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own any of these characters!! 
> 
> If you want, find me on tumblr at Alexandra-grey-Danvers

Waverly made it back to her dorm room in record time it seemed. She skipped her usual routine of stopping by the dining hall to grab some take out in favor of giving herself a moment to process what she was feeling. This was foreign territory to the girl and she wasn’t one to have strong feelings like that right off the bat.

“Waverly. What the heck. You don’t like women like that. Sure, you can appreciate a good looking person but that’s all that was. It was harmless.” Waverly talked out loud to herself, shaking her head and pacing the room.

In the middle of her existential crisis, Chrissy walked in and could immediately sense that something was off. Maybe it was Waverly pacing with her hand in her hair that made it obvious. 

“Uh, hi?” Chrissy stated, or more questioned, staring at the brunette in a questioning way. 

“I want to come out with you guys tonight. What time are we leaving?” Waverly said all in one breath, eyes a little wide and admittedly crazy as she looked at the blonde.

“Wait, what?? Oh um, yay! I’m glad you’re coming. We’ll leave around 8.” The blonde was honestly surprised that Waverly was going to tag along =, but she decided it was in her best interest to not question it.

Waverly simply nodded and walked over to her bed, flopping on her stomach and pulling her blanket up over her head. This became her state until it was time for her to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Waverly and Chrissy walked out of the dorms and got into the Uber they had called. Waverly had decided on a white crop top and jean short shorts, finished off by a single braid and army green strappy wedges. She felt confident, but also completely out of place.

Upon arrival at the guy’s house, Evan, Waverly thinks Chrissy said, the music was able to be heard all the way on the street. The closer the got, the more uncomfortable Waverly felt, but she had already decided to fake it until she made it. She would also hunt down the first guy that was even semi-decent towards her and make her forget the feelings she had felt earlier.

They walked into the home and immediately cups full of some sort of alcohol were shoved into their hands from a guy pouring the liquid from a pitcher. Waverly was never really a drinker, but she decided to go with it for the evening. Maybe it would make her forget the panic in her mind.

A few hours (and a few drinks) later, Waverly was dancing in the living room, which had been converted to basically a jam-packed dance floor. She had danced with a few guys, but had ended each dance when their hands traveled a little too far. Which led her to where she was now, dancing by herself, but feeling free as ever.

Suddenly, Waverly felt hands around her waist, grazing her bare stomach as they moved. Shock overcame the girl, but she didn’t turn around, instead just put her hands over the hands now on her. Usually, she would have wanted to see who it was, but the alcohol had made her brazen and unconcerned. She continued dancing, swinging her hips, pushing them back against the person behind her as she did. It wasn’t until a few minutes later, when she let her whole body lean back against the figure, that she realized they had...assets that guys typically do not. 

At the realization, Waverly turned around rapidly, eyes wide when she actually recognized the person behind her. 

“You, I, holy…” Waverly stuttered out, yet again unable to form a complete sentence. Here she was, staring at the red head she had run into earlier. The one who had sent her into a complete panic mode, and who she had come out tonight in hopes to forget about (which she had successfully done until this moment).

“Hello to you, too?” The red head asked, tilting her head at the jumbled-up girl in front of her. “I’m sorry...was that not okay?” She asked, wiggling her finger between them to gesture and explain what she was referring to.

Waverly just stared, dumbfounded, at the girl. What were the odds that this girl, who had sent Waverly’s brain into a tizzy, would show up AND dance with Waverly unexpectedly. 

“I...you….I’m straight!” Waverly exclaimed before her brain could really catch up with her mouth. 

“And I’m Nicole, it’s nice to meet you.” The red head said, chuckling as she made a horrible joke at the girl’s expense. “Hopefully I’ll see you around, straight.” She said as she winked and walked away, leaving the other girl, yet again, a stuttering mess.

“Shit.” Waverly muttered under her breath, shaking her head and running her hand over her face. She was royally screwed.


End file.
